


Now I’m The One Patching You Up After Your Tripped On Thin Air

by Private95



Series: A Good Kid and A Troublemaker [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy short Hollstien one-shots based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I’m The One Patching You Up After Your Tripped On Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after your tripped on thin air.

Carmilla had a habit of getting herself in fights. For different reasons. And, usually, she ended being all beaten up. Blood, bruises, cuts, scratched knuckles. And Laura'd always been the one who’d patch her up.

She would bring Carmilla home, with or without her parents being there. If they were, the two would sneak up to Laura's room. She would lock the door and tell Carmilla to sit on her bed, while she would go to the bathroom to get the first aid kit she kept there.

Then the two would sit, facing each other and Laura would start the checkup.

She would first wash Carmilla's face and hands with wet cloth. Cleaning her skin from dried blood. Then she would grab a piece of cotton, wet it in hydrogen peroxide and go through all the cuts that Carmilla would have.

For being a tough punk, Carmilla whined too much. That entertained Laura very much. She mostly whined when Laura cleaned her face. In that case, Laura would gently cup her face and ask where it hurt. Carmilla would tell her. Laura would lean closer and blow lightly at a wound. But Carmilla would continue her whining, telling her that it still hurt. Laura would lean in closer, planting a soft kiss near a wound that Carmilla had been complaining about. Her lips would linger on the other girl’s skin longer then necessary. And then, she would continue. She would finish cleaning Carmilla’s wounds, place a band aid where it was necessary. She would give Carmilla the last look and smile. She would take the first aid kit back to the bathroom. Then she would sit back on the bed, asking Carmilla if it still hurt. Carmilla would pout and say that it did. She would continue to point at the parts of her face where it hurt and Laura would kiss: her cheek, her nose, her brow, her chin, her forehead. Then they would stay in Laura’s room for some time, talking. Then Carmilla would leave, climbing out of the window. That was their routine for days like that.

But one day, the routine was broken.

“Tell me again, how did you manage?” Carmilla laughed, sitting on Laura’s bed, facing the girl. She held Laura’s face with one hand, while cleaning a nasty cut on Laura’s cheek with a cotton with a hydrogen peroxide in the other hand.

“There was a rock.”

“No, there wasn’t.” Carmilla wet the cotton piece again. “God, Laura, only you could have tripped on thin air.”

“Ow-ow-ow-ow!” Laura whined when excessively much hydrogen peroxide got on the cut. Carmilla instantly cupped Laura’s face and blew on the cut.

“Better?”

“No. It still hurts.” Laura pouted, looking up at Carmilla with teary eyes. The girl smiled, leaning in, placing her lips on Laura’s cheek under the cut. Her lips lingered. More than necessary. Carmilla pulled back, looking Laura in the eyes.

“Better now?”

“No. It still hurts.”

“Where?”

Laura lifted her hand up, pointing at her lips. “Here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I write fluffy stories while watching horror movies or listening to scary stories on YouTube. My brain is a dark and scary place.


End file.
